elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue from Fort Kastav
Overview "Legate Rikke has sent me to Fort Kastav. I am to meet up with some scouts who will help me break into the fort's prison. I will then break out some fellow Legionnaires held captive there and take over the fort." Walkthrough Talk to Legate Rikke in the Winterhold Imperial Camp. She will give orders to move on Fort Kastav to free the imprisoned Imperial soldiers there. Once there, talk to Hadvar, who has been scouting the area with some other Imperial soldiers near the wall. He will give orders to break the prisoners out and head to the courtyard where they will meet. Once inside, free the prisoners, then either head out and kill the remaining Stormcloaks with them, or have them wait and go out and stir up the Stormcloaks (Conjure Flame Atronach works well) signaling Hadvar to attack. Then go back inside and tell the freed prisoners to follow and exit to the courtyard and begin the fight. (The prisoners will help in the fight) When done fighting all of the Stormcloaks, talk to Hadvar once more. He will give orders to report back to the general while he sets up a garrison. Go to Solitude and report to General Tullius. He will then promote the Dragonborn to Legate. Trivia *It is not necessary to wait until nightfall to sneak into the prison. Bugs * Legate Rikke may not provide the Reporting for Duty dialogue option when prompted. **To fix, talk to Legate Rikke about why she is fighting for the Imperials, then talk to her again. ** Repeatedly asking General Tullius, "How is the war going?" seems to fix the issue, and Rikke will eventually present the option. * At night, after exiting into the courtyard and defeating the Stormcloaks, a dragon began to circle the area. The dragon was too far and high and unlikely to land (didn't even show up as a red dot on my map), but it still caused everyone to draw their weapons and run around. This was before I had dragonrend so even if the dragon came close enough I couldn't force it to land. The dragon reappeared with each consequent reload. This rendered the quest incompletable as the dragon refused to land and Hadvar was constantly on guard making him impossible to talk to and finish the mission. (fixed: reloaded to the previous quick save and waited for morning before exiting the prison into the courtyard) * Upon entering the combat with the Stormcloaks in the courtyard, the liberated Imperials may use only their fists to attack any enemies. * If you have previously explored Fort Kastav and left the jail cell doors open, you may arrive at the prison and find the jail cells doors open but locked and the prisoners still "jailed". You still need to go there and "unlock" the jail cells, in which the graphics for an opening door will instantiate and the prisoners will flee/fight as normal. * By asking each prisoner to follow the player and exiting the prison through the secret hatch will allow (most of) the prisoners to follow the player anywhere through skyrim. *With this coupled with the 'resto-loop' glitch (for unlimitted shouts) and other quest followers such as Delphine, Esbern and Aela the Huntress, the player can aquire a last number of followers as well as dark brotherhood initiatives and countless summoned minions/thralls and two dragons, Odhaviing and Durnehviir. de:Die Rettung aus Festung Kastav ru:Форт Кастав - Спасение товарищей (Имперский легион) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests